1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connection mechanism, and in particular relates to a connection mechanism for connecting a housing and a cover for an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
With reference to FIG. 1, conventionally, a cover C2 is formed on the backside of a notebook or tablet computer, which is fixed to housing C1 by screws S. When the computer needs to be repaired, the screws S need to be detached from the computer to remove the cover C2. It takes a lot of time to attach and detach the screws S, and the screws S decrease the integrality and beauty of the notebook or the tablet computer. Therefore, a connection mechanism which can maintain the integrality and beauty of electronic devices is required.